A special father-son relationship
by MeltedWings
Summary: (Pre-abyss.) In the middle of the night, a frightened Gil decides to see if Oz is still awake. After hearing strange noises from inside the room, he looks through the keyhole and ends up regretting it. Warning for non-con, incest, abuse, and underage.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark evening, as almost all were in Winter. No darker than any other had been that month, but the rain harshly battering the window panes always created an air of eeriness that simply could not be explained. Gil wrapped himself tighter in his silk sheets and cowered against the bed's frame. The misleading shadows the dim candle light cast upon the walls didn't help the matter at all, but blowing it out and being in total darkness was unthinkable. It was incredibly selfish and juvenile, but he desperately craved the comfort of another person. Master Oz tended to stay up late reading, perhaps he wouldn't mind if Gilbert visited his chambers briefly? Especially if he were to do so under the guise of seeing if he needed anything.

The golden eyed servant took a moment to fearfully stare out into the darkness that surrounded his bed, as though it were filled with all manner of demons and monsters, before finally composing himself and leaping off the piece of furniture. He moved at a pace that couldn't quite be considered running, but definitely should not be called walking, as the halls were terrifying at night. Every child knows that spaces that are more than comfortable in the daytime are instantly transformed into something horrible with the absence of light. Much later than he would have liked, the young valet arrived at his Master's quarters. He let a small smile reach his face as he reached out to push on the cool, metal doorknob. His hand froze in midair, and then became limp and fell to his side, however, at the noises he heard coming through the door. Small whimpers and whines that could easily be dismissed as the product of a bad dream where soon joined by grunting and panting. The first noises Gil instantly recognised as belonging to the young Master, but the latter were surely from an older man with a deeper voice. Cautiously, he let his eye travel to the keyhole, through which he saw the unspeakable. An image that would be burned into his brain forever.

Duke Vessalius, Master Oz's father, was completely nude and stood behind his son, almost completely obscuring him from view. But Gil saw enough. Usually bright, happy, emerald eyes were screwed shut in pain. His mouth, that he could never recall seeing sporting anything other than a smile before, was pulled into an ugly grimace. He looked like he was willing for whatever this strange action they were performing was to be over. Xai Vessalius was almost the polar opposite, his tounge lolled out of his mouth like a content dog sticking his head out of a carriage window, and his eyes were closed in pure bliss.

The raven haired boy didn't understand what was happening in there, nor was he sure he wanted to, but it made him feel uneasy and he quickly fled the scene.

A few months later Oscar decided the boys were ready for "the talk" and the pieces fell in to place for Gilbert. He felt sick to the stomach realising what he had witnessed, and the fact that he ran away like a coward only increased his despair. Oz had sworn to protect him on the first day they met, yet when he himself needed protecting Gil had done nothing. He tried to talk to Oz the following day. He confessed what he had seen and said they needed to do something because this was wrong and it shouldn't be happening. But the blonde Vessalius heir denied everything. They never spoke of it again, and Gil never saw another incident. He began to question whether it had all been a dream or a figment of his imagination. But deep down he knew. When you see something like that you just know.


	2. Chapter 2

Gil's original plan had been to force himself to forget. The young Master didn't want to admit what was happening, so there was nothing that could be done. But the blonde's usually cheerful demeanour began slowly slipping. His zealous attitude, bright smiles and childish antics began appearing less and less, and it broke his servant's heart. His anxiety over trying to decide what to do became so large that the worst possible person noticed it: Oz.

"Are you okay, Gil? You look pretty nervous," He said in a serious tone as he looked over one of his beloved Holy Knight novels. The difference in his behaviour was startling. Usually upon seeing Gil was distressed, he would relentlessly tease him about it or suggest they prank Mrs. Kate to take his mind off the source of his concern. This boy with the dull green eyes and lifeless expression was not his Master.

"Oh-oh, no, I'm fine!" He stuttered, mentally cursing at how un-convincing he sounded. The last thing he needed was to worry the Vessalius heir anymore. He was met with a small frown in response, but the matter was not pursued any further. "If you're sure."

The raven haired worry-wart swallowed a big gulp of air, it was now or never. "Are you alright, young Master? I know you don't want to talk about what happened a few months ago, and I was willing to put the topic to rest, but you haven't been yourself since and it's becoming impossible to ignore!" He blurted out, then immediately clamped a hand over his mouth when he remembered who he had just raised his voice at. Before he could begin apologising profusely, however, he noticed the broken expression the other was wearing and immediately went to sit beside him, patting his back awkwardly. He felt that he needed to comfort him somehow, but given his status as a servant, a hug would be innapropriate…wouldn't it? "Uncle Oscar said he's coming to the mansion again this week. I used to be unhappy that father only visited a few times a year, and I imagined him coming more often would be a pleasant change. But then he started… doing things… with me, and now I dread him being here," He said in a small voice. Considering he had his legs pulled up to his chest and was speaking into his knees, it was barely audible, but Gilbert listened intently and caught every word. He doubted it would be repeated if he didn't.

"I'll find a way to stop this, Master Oz, so please don't worry! I'll make sure it never happens to you again!" The aforementioned boy laughed wanly. The sound was bitter and an unsettling contrast to his usually musical laugh. "And how do you suppose you'll do that, Gilbert? He's the respected head of one of the four Great Dukedoms! Nobody would ever believe a word said against him, not even if it came from me! If he found out you knew, you'd be sent away and I'd never see you again. I don't want to lose my best friend! It's better to just stay silent…"

His dark haired companion sighed and shook his head. "I know it's not my place to correct you, but you're wrong. I'm going to find a way to help you whether you want me to or not!"


	3. Chapter 3

The wavy haired valet paced in the small space between his bed and the wall beside it, furiously wracking his brain. Master Oscar cared deeply for Oz and would be more than willing to help him in most circumstances, but since this one concerned his brother, being shown in a very bad light, no less, going to him was out of the question. Mrs. Kate was terrifying and would most likely just give him a lecture on how he shouldn't be making serious accusations against important people. None of the other servants held enough power to oppose Xai, and he doubted they would go against their employer anyway. That exhausted everyone Gilbert new, except for… Xai himself. He screwed his golden orbs shut and shook his head violently, trying to banish such an idiotic thought from his mind. Politely asking Duke Vessalius to stop abusing his son would only make the situation worse, and he definitely couldn't afford starting a confrontation with such a powerful man. That, no matter how you viewed it, could only be called suicide. With a loud sigh, he fell onto his bed and rested his head in his hands. He couldn't just do nothing. If only he could ask Master Oscar for advice, he usually offered very good counsel. Then, Gil had an idea.

A few minutes later, he found himself standing in Oscar's office, fidgeting slightly under his gaze. "It's good to see you, Gilbert! I could use a break from all this dull paperwork. What can I do for you today?"

The boy balled his hands up into fists, as though that would give him some extra courage. It was too late to back out now, after all. "Well, Master Oscar, I need some advice. But… I can't tell you directly what about." The older man smirked. "Ah, I knew this day would come! Is it to do with a young lady, by any chance~?"

The noirette flushed deep red. With his pale skin, and dark hair that made it look even lighter, he couldn't hope to hide the blush. "W-what? Of course not!" He stuttered indignantly.

"A young man, then? Yes? Don't worry, I won't judge you. There's a man I work with, Xerxes Break, who is definitely gay, and I respect him more than anyone in the world!"

"N-no! I'm not… I just… it's… w-would you just let me ask my question, please?"

Oscar chuckled, teasing Gil was definitely amusing. He could see why Oz did it so often. "Go on, then."

The servant allowed a small smile to creep onto his face. As embarrassing as their conversation had been so far, it had admittedly helped alleviate some of the tension he had been feeling. "Hypothetically, if you knew someone you cared about was being hurt, but the person mistreating them was practically untouchable due to their status, what would you do to help them?" The bespectacled Duke thought for a moment, stroking his chin with his thumb and fore-finger as he did (which made him look uncharacteristically pensive.) "I suppose I'd ask someone I trusted to help. But I'm guessing from the fact that you can't tell me any details, that that isn't an option here. So you should just do what your gut tells you, even if it means risking getting into some trouble. You know that no matter what happens, I'll cover for you, Gilbert."

He nodded. "Thank you, Master Oscar. I know what I need to do now."


	4. Chapter 4

For the remainder of the short time they had before Xai was due, Gil spent most of it at Oz's side; aiding him in his studies, bringing him hot beverages, and first and foremost, distracting him. No matter how much he was pestered, the valet would not relent and tell his young Master what he was planning, lest he be talked out of it. He couldn't give in to the owner of those beautiful, leaf-green eyes if they forbode him from doing something (plus that would come with a punishment, probably including the involvement of a savage feline...)

The morning the Duke arrived, the dark haired boy arose much earlier than usual, in order to have time to check on the blonde before he met with his father. However, the moment he opened that door and found the young heir on the floor in the foetal position, cradling a stuffed bear he had long grown out of, he knew he had slept far later than he should have done. He crouched down so he could be eye-level with his broken friend. "The horses were quicker than anticipated… his carriage arrived late last night," The young heir sobbed, "This time was worse. H-he didn't use his… parts… he put that into me," He wailed quietly, gesturing to a small blade, like the kind a woman may use to tend to her nails. It was coated in dried blood and a white, gloopy substance, laying discarded atop the still soiled bed clothes. "It hurt so bad, Gil… but I still… I still… I couldn't stop myself from…" It didn't appear that he was capable of saying what he meant, but his companion could guess with a single glance at the dirtied metal object. He shushed him, and would have given him a hug if he were clothed more generously. "It wasn't your fault, Master Oz! It's natural for the body to react that way, even if you really weren't enjoying it." He was torn: he wanted to stay and comfort the other, but he also had a rising urge to go and punch the scarred nobleman. That bastard deserved much worse for doing something like this to his own son, and the trembling boy beside him did nothing to quell his rage.

He ran a gloved hand through his unruly black locks to calm himself to some extent, then used the same extremity to pull his master up and put his quaking left limb around his shoulders. "It's okay, I'm going to get you cleaned up and do something to help with the pain," He wasn't certain what would be an effective treatment though. Maybe an ointment or some medicine, or perhaps ice. Gilbert decided that applying an ointment to the abused area would only cause more undue trauma for Oz, and the only medicine he could locate was Mrs. Kate's homemade hangover remedy, so he decided to fetch some ice from the kitchen, being sure to retrieve it quickly as he didn't want to leave his special person alone for too long. The miniature waterfalls had only just ceased to stop pouring down his face, and he really didn't wish for them to continue their assault on the already tear streaked skin.

An hour later, both teens emerged from the bathroom. The golden haired one was now clean and showed less visible signs of being in pain, though he was still limping, and probably would be for a substantial amount of time, the majority of the week most likely, his personal servant mused. After changing his bed sheets and removing the offending blade, he chose to voice his concerns. "Are you okay now, Master Oz? There's something I need to do, but if you still need me with you then it's not a priority." In response, the aforementioned boy gave a weak smile.

"I'm alright Gil, really. Go do what you have to, I'll catch up on some sleep." It made sense for him to be tired, seeing as he had been… occupied for most of the previous night, and one could hardly be expected to immediately fall into a peaceful slumber after such an ordeal. "That would be wise, I'll give you as long as I can before I wake you." He smiled as he walked through the door, leaving it ajar slightly as though to assure he was coming back. Not right away though. After all, he had a Duke to murder.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry, Master Vessalius! I couldn't stop him!" A flustered servant cried as a dark haired boy ran into the family head's office, taking a defensive stance in front of his desk.

"I-I know what you've been doing to Oz!" He shouted, balling his hands up into tight fists. Were he not wearing gloves, he would have expected to see his knuckles turning snow white. "If you don't stop abusing him, I-I'll tell everyone!" Gil suppressed a shiver at the grin that fell onto the man's face then, he sounded a lot braver than he felt.

"Is that supposed to be a threat to me? Nobody would ever believe a mere servant like you. And even if they did, nobody cares what I do with my son. A man of my position can open doors for people, so they'd definitely turn a blind eye, should any rumours arise. Even so, I'll make sure nobody will find out about this." He said calmly as he walked passed the small valet. He closed the door behind him with a discernible click that made golden pools widen in worry. He was locked in.

The few minutes before the Duke returned felt like an eternity, but the pit of anxiety in Gilbert's stomach didn't ease when he returned. Because with him, he brought two tall, muscular men wearing what he recognised to be the guard's uniform. They forcefully dragged him all the way to the estate's basement, throwing him down on the hard floor as soon as they arrived. Before the youth had a chance to get up, one man moved to lock the door whilst the other's shoe collided with his windpipe. He rolled onto his stomach, wheezing, to protect his throat, but that resulted in a shower of violent kicks raining down on his back. The force of each impact was enough to make his forehead slam into the ground again and again. After a while of that, his attacker got bored. The young teenager felt strong arms turn him onto his sore back again, so his face was accessible. It only took a few minutes of punches for the skin below his watery eye to begin to swell up and his plump bottom lip to split open, spilling crimson droplets all over his white shirt.

Even after they had left, the torture still wasn't over. That basement was Gil's prison for three days, during which nobody brought him any food or water. The food he could manage without, he had a feeling he had gone long periods of time without eating before (though being an amnesiac, he couldn't recall any details), but the intense thirst was unbearable. Even so, once Oscar rescued him, he immediately ran to check on Oz before he could begin to consider treating his dehydration.

What he found was not good. The young Master tried to put on a brave face for him, but he seemed to be in just as much pain as his servant was. Upon closer inspection, the raven haired teen could view bruises under his clothes. His best friend had been punished because he couldn't contain his anger and keep his mouth closed. "It's okay, Gil. You were just trying to help so don't blame yourself," The emerald eyed angel started, as though he could tell what he was thinking. He probably could, the noirette was quite sure his face looked horrified. "We can't do anything against him whilst he has all this power, so we'll just have to wait until after my coming-of-age ceremony. It's only 4 more months, I can hold on until then," He said bravely. The other boy didn't like the idea, but he recognised that they didn't have a choice.

"Alright, then I promise we'll make everything right after the ceremony! Your father will never be able to hurt you again and everything will be the way it should be!"


	6. Chapter 6

Gilbert watched from his position on the floor, horrified. His golden irises seemed minute, the size of a pin head, with how much his sclera had grown. He was still unable to control his body, so he couldn't intervene. He couldn't even say how sorry he was. All he could do was lie there and watch as his best friend hung, bleeding (bleeding because he had stabbed him, the dark haired boy reminded himself angrily) as he was restrained by the crimson hooded people. Though it was hard to think of them as people when they were doing something so monstrous, and the fact that their faces were concealed in the darkness only helped to further alienate them. It was just like he had only watched when he first saw him being raped by his father, and the despair he had felt then melted into the overwhelming guilt he was already experiencing in this moment. His attention was caught when they said he was to be cast into the abyss, as judgement for his "sin."

What sin? Oz was an amazing person, he didn't deserve any of the shit that had happened to him, let alone a death sentence! There was a man there who did, he'd recognised that facial scar immediately. How… how dare he speak of paying for crimes after everything he had done?! So why did he stop Oz from killing him? That disgusting man.

A giant, feathered monster appeared, surrounded by chains that seemed to appear from and end no where. They shot towards his Master, trapping and encasing him in their hold as they dragged him, screaming, into the endless black hole known as the abyss, in which he knew his soul would suffer for eternity as his lithe body was ripped to shreds.

And the perfect, happy ending they had dreamed of was thrown in there with him.


End file.
